


Stop Being Cute

by LadyCat1



Series: LBSC Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Attempt at Humor, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Fluff and Humor, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Lovebugs and Snake Charmers, Luka Couffaine Screwed Up, Prompt Fic, Sprint Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked into her room one day, she hadn’t expected to see Luka Couffaine standing there…with a few ripped apart dresses on the floor next to him.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LBSC Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Stop Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Stop being cute, I’m annoyed at you for making me work.”  
> Thank you to JMOOR for beta-reading!

A 21-year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng spun around as she nearly tripped over a step on the way back to her parents’ bakery. It was late afternoon, and all Marinette looked forward to now was some peaceful time at her sewing machine, brainstorming ideas for the next hour or so. She opened the doors to the bakery, to be greeted by the familiar aroma of freshly-baked macarons. 

“Watch your step dear,” Sabine called out from the counter, as Marinette nearly tripped over a bag of flour.

Great.

21, and her clumsiness was still going strong. 

Thanking her mother, Marinette ran up the stairs quickly, opening the trapdoor to her room, expecting the same as she had left it that morning-

“Wha--Luka?!” Cried Marinette, as she witnessed her boyfriend in the middle of her room. 

“Err...hey there…” Luka smiled, nervously fidgeting.

“What are you doing here?” asked Marinette, her eyes traveling around the room to take in its current state: beads and pins were everywhere, and a few stray pieces of fabric had been tortured and shredded on the floor. Marinette’s sewing machine, which was on her desk, looked like it had gone through a tornado, and her dresses-

-oh her dresses!

The ones Marinette had spent hours on making and was going to feature on her fashion website were torn on the floor next to Luka.

All the hard work, gone.

Noticing Marinette’s distress, Luka walked over.

“Look, I’m sorry. You know, I came here to surprise you and take you out for a date, since we haven’t been on a date in a while, and I tripped and fell on top of your sewing machine--”  
“Stop. Just stop.” snapped Marinette, trying her best to look calm. 

“First off, how the heck did you destroy my room by just ‘tripping over the sewing machine’?” she asked.

“Ah well, you see I tripped over the machine, and it fell to the floor. Then you know, I knocked over the pins and beads...and a few more things...and ah--I’m sorry.” Luka mumbled, pouting. Marinette bit her lip from smiling at how cute Luka was being.

“Well. Now, you do realize, that I am going to have to buy a new sewing machine--that I had bought with my own money when I was fifteen--and make those dresses that you ripped all over again, right?” asked Marinette, her anger flaring once more. 

“Here, I’ll help you,” Luka offered, beginning to pick up some beads. In the midst of it, he grabbed a bead and tried to balance it on his nose, as a horrible attempt at humor. 

Ok, well.

It was pretty funny, Marinette decided. But honestly? Now Marinette wasn’t angry at Luka for ruining her room anymore. 

She was angry at him for distracting her from getting any work done!

“S-stop!” grumped Marinette, who was inspecting her sewing machine.

Luka paused playing with the beads for a second and threw a skeptical look.

“Stop what?” he asked.

“Stop b-being cute!” Marinette snapped. “I’m supposed to be mad at you! Not...amused!” She added.

Luka really didn’t want to laugh at that statement--the way she said it was insanely cute--however a snicker did escape him, and soon, he was hunched over, gasping for air.

“It’s not funny!” Marinette grouched, but soon, even she was biting back her own giggles.  
“Ok, it is a little funny!” she admitted, when Luka had raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you sure’. But before Marinette could say anything else, Luka pulled her in for a short, sweet kiss.

As they pulled away, Luka bit his lip, and gave Marinette a sincere look.

“But I meant it when I was sorry, you know.” he said. Marinette nodded, and pulled Luka in for a hug.

“I know, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” she smiled. The two pulled apart from their hug, and kissed each other a few more times, before settling down on the floor. 

“Just checking, so you agree it was funny, right?” Luka grinned after a few seconds of silence. 

All he got in return was a playful punch on the shoulder.


End file.
